Kenny Jr. (Video Game)
Kenny Jr., more commonly known as Duck, is an original character appearing in The Walking Dead Video Game. He is the son of Katjaa and Kenny who lived in Fort Lauderdale when the apocalypse started. Loud and boisterous, what he lacks in smarts he makes up for with enthusiasm.Video Game Characters Pre-Apocalypse Fort Lauderdale, Florida Very little is known about Duck prior to the apocalypse except that he is from Fort Lauderdale, Florida and that his father, Kenny, considers him and his wife, Katjaa, his main priorities. He was traveling with his parents from Memphis, Tennessee after visiting relatives when the apocalypse started. While parked at a gas station, Duck was nearly kidnapped or eaten by an unknown man before his father savagely beat the stranger to death. Post-Apocalypse Episode 1: A New Day Duck is seen staying on Hershel's Farm with Lee Everett, Clementine, , , and his two parents. He is seemingly unaffected by everything that is happening. He accidentally drives a tractor over Shawn's leg, trapping him. Later, along with Clementine, he is seen watching walkers attempt to attack Shawn. A walker then grabs Duck and tries to bite him. Lee has the decision to save either Shawn or Duck. Later, along with his parents and the rest of the survivors, he is seen in a rundown drug store. He is attacked by a zombie while on the streets of Macon. He is saved, but Larry assumes that he has been bitten and tries to kill him or throw him out. Lee must decide whether to side with Kenny or Larry. Later, he is seen at a motor inn, the Travelier Motel. In-Game Decision Shawn is seen pinned under the tractor which Duck accidentally started while walkers attempt to devour him. Duck, is also attacked by the oncoming walkers. Lee will then have to decide which of the two to save. Regardless of the choice, the fence holding back the walkers will break and Shawn will be killed by walkers, influencing Hershel to kick the group off the farm. Save Duck If Lee chooses to save Duck, he punches the walker who grabbed his leg while Kenny takes him off the tractor and runs to safety. The walkers break the fence before Lee can help Shawn. Hershel is furious at the two of them for leaving his son to die and orders them to leave the farm. Kenny then offers Lee a ride to Macon. Save Shawn If Lee choose to save Shawn, Kenny manages to save Duck from the walker and runs off while Lee attempts (but ultimately fails) to save Shawn. Before he dies, Shawn tells Hershel about Lee's attempt to save him. Hershel blames Kenny for his death at which point Lee can defend him. Hershel warns Lee about Kenny, telling him to imagine if it were his own daughter. Hershel tells the group to get off his farm and Kenny offers Lee a ride to Macon. Episode 2: Starved for Help Duck continues to appear in this episode. He remains oblivious to what is still going on with the world. In the Beginning of the episode he is drawing with Clementine and the player has an option to feed him. If fed the player can now feed his father, Kenny. On the dairy farm, Duck seems impatient for food and pays no attention to the matter at hand. He can be seen on the swing while his father pushes him. Right before dinner time he is seen with his mother and Clementine petting and suturing the cow. Once dinner is announced he begs his father and hurries him to the dinner table. Once the player confronts the family for cannibalism Duck ignores the discussion and continues eating Mark's legs until his mother takes it away saying "Mooom! I was eating that.", in a annoyed tone. Once Lee is knocked out and found in the meat locker Kenny believes they are using Duck as a bargaining chip so Katjaa can fix the cow and deliver. It is unknown but the brothers ask one another which one to keep and another to eat and says "not enough meat," about Duck. Duck is later found being held hostage by Andrew St. John, with a shotgun to his head. His father makes a move and Duck witness's him being shot. Duck runs away when Andy looses his grip. When walking back to the motor inn, he hears something which his father said was a car. The group finds the car and Lee decides whether or not to loot it. Whatever the decision, Duck seems be in agreement with his dad about looting the car. Episode 3: Long Road Ahead Duck will continue to appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Kenny Jr. has killed: *Shawn Greene (Indirectly Caused) Trivia *Considering both Robert Kirkman and the game makers consider the game canon to the comic series, then it's canon that if Kenny Jr. is saved by Lee and Shawn dies, this would explain why we later see Shawn as a zombie in the comic series. *He and Clementine become good friends, similar to and in the comic series. *In a conversation with Clementine; Duck mentions Super Dinosaur, a comic written by Robert Kirkman. *Kenny Jr. is one of the few characters with a continuing nickname. References Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Game